Unga Bunga Tribe
The Unga Bunga Tribe is a group of cavemen. They want to rule Terrydactyland. They are also the enemies of the Oogle Boogle Tribe, whom they consider "bad men". This opinion is however, very warped. The Unga Bungas consider the Oogle Boogles "bad" because while they want to rule Terrydactyland, the Oogle Boogles want to share it. There are three of them. What Banjo must do to deal with them is listed below as well as what color they wear. *'Green Unga Bunga' - This caveman has stolen Targitzan's Priceless Relic Thingy and has fallen asleep while guarding it. There are twigs around him and the treasure, alerting the caveman of any intruders or thieves, so Banjo had to tiptoe across the twigs by pressing the control stick lightly. Once past the sticks, Banjo had to carry the treasure through a tunnel behind it. By doing this, he would bypass the twigs, and then he could return the treasure to Chief Bloatazin who would award him with a Jiggy. Then the scene would change to the Unga Bungas' Cave. Unga Bunga would wake up and cry, screaming that the "stolen pebble" was gone and that he was in trouble now and is in for "big beatings". The caveman ran away, never to be seen again. **Banjo can also get the relic by using a well timed Banjo Pack Whack double jump or a well timed Talon Trot jump along with pressing A at the right moment and holding it. *'Purple Unga Bunga' - Another one is seen guarding the cave. Banjo and Kazooie can pass normally, unless they are wearing any foot power-ups, because the Unga Bunga doesn't allow "silly shoes" in their cave. *'Dark Blue Unga Bunga' - The last one is guarding the entrance to the Oogle Boogle cave. This Unga Bunga Says his tribe wants to rule the land and doesn't want to share power with anyone. He will run away scared when Banjo gets near him as a Daddy T-Rex and roars. See also *Oogle Boogle Tribe *Rocknut Tribe Quotes Green Unga Bunga: *''(running across the twigs without the relic thingy)'' Huh? Get out Unga's cave! *''(if the relic thingy was collected but run across the twigs going back)'' Hey! Nasty bear not take our stolen pebble. Get out! *''(after successfully returning the relic thingy)'' Aieeee! Pebble gone. Me in much trouble, big beatings... Dark Blue Unga Bunga: *''(if Banjo tries to enter the Oogle Boogle cave)'' *'Unga Bunga:' You not come past. No one gets in Oogle Boogle cave. They bad men. *'Banjo:' Why is that then? *'Unga Bunga:' We Unga Bungas want to rule all Terrydactyland. Oogles want to share. They bad. *''(after Baby T-Rex roars)'' Ha, ha, ha! That feeble roar. Me not scared! *''(after Daddy T-Rex roars)'' Aieee! That scary! Me must go change loincloth... *''(if you try to enter the Oogle Boogle cave as Mumbo)'' *'Unga Bunga:'Sorry, but there's no way you're coming in here. Purple Unga Bunga: *''(first time you come in the cave)You seem okay, me let you in... *Me Unga Bunga. You seem okay... *(if you try to get in wearing Springy Step Shoes)'' Sorry, not coming in wearing silly shoes. *''(if you take the relic thingy through the cave entrance)'' Hey! Where you think you're going with that? Give back and get out! Trivia *In the Character Parade for collecting all the Jiggies in Banjo-Tooie, an Unga Bunga Tribe member humorously named Lunch is eaten by Chompasaurus. The Unga Bunga Tribe member is randomized each time the Character Parade is played. *If they try to roar to an Unga Bunga that is Guarding the Oogle Boogle Cave as a Baby T-Rex then he will not get scared and will not run away. *Like the Stonies, the Unga Bunga Tribe and the Rocknut Tribe don't have a blinking animation. In their case, it's because they don't have any visible eyes. Gallery Bt unga bunga.png|An Unga Bunga in the Character Parade. Unga's Head Icon.png|Unga Bunga Tribe's head icon|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unga's_Head_Icon.png Unga Speaking.gif|Unga Bunga Tribe's speaking animation|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Unga_Speaking.gif Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Humans